fantage_woodfandomcom-20200213-history
Sensei Andy
Sensei Andy, previously known as FantageSenseiAndy, is a Fantage editor and animator on YouTube. Her current channel, made on July 8th, 2015, has 148 subscribers, while her previous channel, made several years prior, had around over 5,000 subscribers. Her birthday is on August 15th and is currently 18 years old. Like many popular Fantage YouTube channels, she has quit Fantage long ago, but still continues to be known through her Fantage videos. She is best known for the many Fantage Animated Series she has made, particularly I think NOT! (Soul Power). She is a fan of some popular anime and video games (particularly Fairy Tail, Soul Eater, and the Pokémon series), which has influenced some of the series she has made. Series *I think NOT! (Soul Power) - Dusk Redtail is the main character and new girl at Atamari High School, the only high school in the Promplex Region. But there's more to her than being simply a new girl... *Millennium Star - Keith Jones is new to Misoka High School, a supposedly normal-looking school with supposedly normal-looking students. But there's more to the school than it seems to the eye, Keith learns, as he befriends the titular character Millennium Star... *Two-Faced Lovers - Rei Matsumoto is flustered when she learns her two childhood friends, the Dragongreen brothers, are new students at her high school! And they seem to be getting around her an awful lot... *Gemini - Sakura and Rei Misoka have been invited to attend the Brighton Magic Academy. But could they be the legendary Gemini Twins spoken of in legend?! *Saving Time - Suffering from amnesia, a girl, apparently named Rowan, meets a girl named Sage after waking up on the beach. Together, the two try to recollect the girl's memories as they have their adventures at Orion's Guild. Reception Sensei Andy has received positive reception from viewers. Her content is particularly well received among Fantagians who also are fans of anime, though this is not a coincidence since Sensei Andy was a fan of anime herself. Sensei Andy has made visits to previous Fantage Vidcons, with many recognizing her upon entering. Trivia * Sensei Andy has had several Fantage projects that ended up not making the cut. ** Upon having the original airings of I think NOT! (Soul Power), Millennium Star, and Gemini, Sensei Andy had a slice-of-life series titled "Tale of the Moon". The series was set in Japan at the time of 2020, where 16 year old Tenshi Atamari is an apprentice of the Moon Priestess, one of the Priestesses that her school happened to be studying about. The series was canceled. ** Sensei Andy previously had a series project titled "Crystallized Time". The series ended up being canceled, but Sensei Andy went back to the series and remade it into Saving Time. ** In 2014, Sensei Andy announced that she would make a new series, titled "StarGazer". Upon the announcement of the series, Sensei Andy held a contest where fans could make a Fantage character for the show, with many entering before the series was eventually canceled upon Andy quitting YouTube. The series' opening was previewed a few months later, with various characters from Andy's other stories and the music used was "Ai ga hoshii yo", the second opening theme for Soul Eater: Repeat Show. ** Sensei Andy uploaded a preview of a then-upcoming series titled "Red Hearts, White Fangs". Not much was known about this series other than it being about vampires and that Sensei Andy already made all of the series' characters. * Two of Andy's series, Gemini and Two-Faced Lovers, are named after two Vocaloid songs of the same names. The songs were even used in the series, with Gemini having "Gemini" being used as the outro song, and with Two-Faced Lovers having "Two-Faced Lovers" as the intro song. External links *DeviantART (Fantage; not very active) *DeviantART (Non-Fantage; active) *Instagram *Tumblr Blogs *Fantage Sensei Andy on Blogspot *Fantage Vanilla on Blogspot *Fantage Deep Sea on Blogspot *Fantage Sensei on Blogspot *Fantage Sensi on Google Sites Category:YouTube Channel